Darkness on the Edge of Town
by Katherine997
Summary: Haley McCall is Scott's twin and the youngest one in the McCall family. She was a normal yet awkward girl, who got to school with her brother, their best friend, Stiles, and others. But, everything changes, when her twin older brother get bitten by a wolf and he was becoming one, she started to worry about him and tried to do her best to help her brother.


I woke up from a noise outside and set up. I glanced to my window before pulling off my covers. I got up and opened the door of my room to see my brother, Scott doing the same. I glanced to his hand to see he was holding his bat. "Did you hear that too?" He asked quietly so we won't wake our Mom up.

"Of course," I said quietly, rolling my eyes at the stupid question. He ignored it and walked towards the stairs. "Wait, Scott," I said quietly, following him downstairs. "Dude, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to check it out," He said in a due tone. I hit him at the back of his head, making him groan, "Ow." I put my finger on my lips as he shot me a glare. I smirked, "Shh." I pointed up to the ceiling, gesturing for Mom was sleeping.

He rolled his eyes, turning back to the front door. He slowly reached for opening it, as I stood behind him. He opened the door and we slowly and cautiously stepped out to the porch. We looked to left and right, but nothing looked wrong.

Me and my twin brother glanced at each other in confusion, before back to the front. Suddenly, there was a loud sound and a person fell backward from the roof, or rather, hung upside-down.

Scott and I screamed as my brother started to swing his bat, while the person screamed as well. Then we stopped and realized it was just our best friend, Stiles.

"Stiles, what the hell are you doing?!" I asked as Scott dropped his bat. "You two weren't answering your phones," Stiles said. "You know where we keep a spare key, use it," I said. "Fine, sorry," Stiles said and then looked at Scott, "Why do you have a bat?"

"I thought you were a predator," Scott said. "A pre - I - wha -" Stiles stuttered before shaking his head, "Look, I know it's late, but you two gotta hear this. I saw my Dad leave 20 minutes ago. Dispatch called. They're bringing in every officer from the Beacon Department, and even State Police."

I frowned, "For what?" I asked. "Two joggers found a body in the woods," Stiles answered before dropping himself down from the roof. "A dead body?" Scott asked. I elbowed him, "Obviously," I said at the same time Stiles spoke to him, "No, a body of water. Yes, dumb - ass, a dead body."

Scott blinked, "You mean like murdered?" He asked. "Nobody knows yet. Just that it was a girl, probably in her 20s," Stiles replied. "Hold on, if they found the body, then what are they looking for?" I asked. Stiles grinned, "That's the best part. They only found half." I raised an eyebrow and he nodded, "We're going."

Scott and I exchanged a look before I shrugged. Me and my brother followed Stiles off the porch as Scott left his bat behind. "This should be good," I said, smirking. Stiles smirked back, nodding, "Yep."

We walked to Stiles' jeep and I grinned, "Shotgun!" I rushed to the passenger seat before Scott or Stiles could say anything. I climbed in while Stiles chuckled and Scott shot me a look, grumbling.

Stiles climbed to the driver seat while Scott climbed to the back seat. I looked at him over my shoulder with a smirk. He looked at me and gave me another look.

... ...

When we got to the woods, we parked somewhere the cops mostly wouldn't see Stiles's jeep and we climbed out. "We're seriously doing this?" Scott asked. "You're the one always saying that nothing ever happens in this town," I pointed out. "So were you," He shot back.

"You first," I said. "No, again that was you," He said. Stiles sighed, "I'm so happy I'm an only child," He spoke. "You lucky," Scott and I muttered at the same time. We both shot a glare to each other while Stiles scoffed, smirking.

We passed the sign and started walking through the woods. "I was trying to get a good night's sleep before practice tomorrow," Scott said. "Right, 'cause sitting on the bench is such a grueling effort," Stiles said sarcastically.

Scott shot him a look, "No, because I'm playing this year. In fact, I'm making first line," He said. I smirked, "That's the spirit, brother. Everyone should have a dream, even a pathetically unrealistic one."

Stiles laughed and Scott glared at me again. "It's still surprise me, that you and I are not siblings," Stiles told me, smirking. I chuckled, shrugging as we continued on.

"Just out of curiosity, which half of the body are we looking for?" Scott asked. "Huh! I didn't even think about that," Stiles said. I frowned, "And, what if whoever killed the body is still out here?" I asked. "Also something I didn't think about," Stiles said.

I rolled my eyes and then glanced at my brother, who was inhaling pretty deeply right now as we climb a hill. "It's - comforting to know you've planned this out with your - usual attention to detail," Scott said and he pulled out his inhaler. I looked ahead at Stiles, sighing, "Maybe the severe asthmatic should be the one holding the flashlight."

Then we threw ourselves to the ground as we spotted the police officers in the distance. Stiles turned off the flashlight, "Wait, come on!" He said as he started leaving us behind. "Stiles! Wait up! Stiles! Stiles!" We called as we ran after him. "Hold it right there!" A voice said suddenly.

Scott grabbed my wrist and pulled me behind a tree with him while Stiles got busted by a bunch of cops. "Hang on, hang on. This little delinquent belongs to me," A familiar voice said; Sheriff Stilinski.

"Dad, how are you doing?" Stiles asked. "So, do you, uh, listen in to all of my phone calls?" Sheriff Stilinski asked. "No, heh. Not the boring ones," Stiles said. "Now, where's your usual partners in crime?" Sheriff Stilinski asked.

"Who, Scott and Haley? N-No, they're home. Scott said he wanted to get a good night's sleep for first day back at school tomorrow. And Haley is grounded, you know? It's not a big deal. It's happening a lot," Stiles said. I rolled my eyes while Scott smirked at me.

"So, it's just me. In the woods. Alone," Stiles said. "Scott, Haley, you out there? Scott? Haley?" Sheriff Stilinski called with his flashlight through the trees. Scott tightened his grip on my arm, making sure we wouldn't be seen. "They are not here," Stiles said.

"Well, young man, I'm gonna walk you back to your car. And you and I are gonna have a conversation about something called invasion of privacy," Sheriff Stilinski said. "Damn it," I whispered. "Shh," Scott whispered.

Very quickly, the cops left, and so did Stiles. Scott and I stepped away from the tree and I turned to Scott. "Great. Our ride home left," I said. Scott sighed, "Let's forget about the body and go home." I pouted but nodded, "Fine," I grumbled. "Let's go," He said, grabbing my hand as he started to walk past me, and we walked back to the direction we'd came.

It was only a few minutes as we walked but we had to stop when Scott had to use his inhaler again, and I waited for him. Then a sounded of rapid thumping tore my attention away from my brother, and the two of us looked around. "What was that?" I asked. Before Scott could say anything, a herd of deer stampeded straight towards us. My big brother tackled me to the ground and shielded my body with his.

Luckily, we didn't get trampled, and once they were gone, Scott pulled himself up to his feet and then pulled me up as well. "You okay?" He asked. I sighed in relief, nodding. He sighed, and started to look around before back at me, "Haley, I lost my inhaler."

"Okay, let's fine it and go," I said and pulled out my phone. Scott nodded and pulled out his phone as well. We used the lights from our screens and started looking around the ground.

I flashed the light around for searching Scott's inhaler. Then something caught my eye, and I moved the light back to the direction. A gasp escaped my lips when I saw a upper half of a girl's dead body. "Scott!" I called.

My brother walked over to me, and when he saw the girl, he yelled out and stumbled backward. I grabbed his arm but I lost my balance and got tugged along with him as he fell down.

We finally stopped moving and both of us groaned. "Haley, you okay?" Scott asked. "Yeah," I grumbled. Scott helped me up, "Okay, come on, let's go. We'll come back at day time."

I nodded and we started to walk again, but we stopped in our tracks when we heard a howl echo through the night. Scott and I slowly started to turned around. We both froze when we saw a large and black wolf staring at us. It showed it's large teeth, growling at us, and before we knew it, it ran towards us.

Scott pushed me out of the way and I fell on the ground. I groaned but quickly got up when I hared my brother shouting. I saw the wolf had my brother by the leg and it was dragging him. "No!" I yelled as I grabbed a branch that was nearby and ran toward the wolf, swinging at it blindly.

The wolf growled and bit Scott. It shoved into me and then disappeared. "Scott!" I called as I got up again. I rushed to his side and helped him up. "Go, go!" He yelled, grabbing my hand tightly as we started to ran away.

I didn't realized that as we kept running, we got to the road, until Scott grabbed me and pulled me back when a car drove by, nearly hit me. The car continued to drive off as Scott and I breathed heavily.

I quickly turned back to Scott as I remembered that the wolf bite him. "Let me see," I demanded. "Haley, I'm fine," Scott said, but then he grunt of pain. I ignored him and pulled up his hoodie, and shirt, revealing the bite on his side. "Oh my god," I breathed out as my eyes grew wide.

"It's fine. I'm fine," Scott reassured. "No, you not fine," I disagreed, "We need to go to the hospital." Scott's eyes grew wide, "No!" He said.

"But Scott -"

"We can't, Haley," He cut me off, "Then we'll have to tell them what happened and where it happened, and why we were there." Slowly, it started to rain as thunder started.

"Okay. Fine. But if this get worse tomorrow, we going," I said. Scott nodded, "Yeah, come on, let's go," He said, grabbing my hand and we started to walk home.


End file.
